Love, Affection, Sex
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily has a second job that she does after every case to get the images out of her head. What happens when Hotch follows her there one night? WARNING: very explicit sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were scanning Emily the whole night. The club she went to had gotten his nerves wracked. The main lights were dimmed, and strobe lights flashed. The bar was glass, with female bartenders in short shorts and bras. The dance floor was filled with people, chatting, dancing and grinding with one another. Emily had driven here from work. She ran and changed in the dressing room, than came back out and went up to a cage.

The stage was by the back wall, surrounded by four cages. The cages were easily ten feet tall, had lights circling around each bar that held it together and had adult toys in the corners. Each cage holding two girls.

There was a blonde coming to unlock the door and Emily smiled. The cage door flung open, and Emily stepped inside. She locked the door and turned to the blonde and kissed her.

Hotch's eyes widened and his trousers formed a tent. He sat down in a corner and watched, until he was about ready to explode.

Emily ran from her car into the club. She saw the regulars, and laughed lightly behind their backs. When she saw her partner, Abby, she smiled, waved, and made her way to the dressing room. She got into her cubical and changed into her outfit. Her uniform was a blood red corset and black lace gloves that went up to her elbows, along with her black stilettos. She quickly put on her makeup, her fake eyelashes and brushed her hair, then ran out to the floor.

She made her way to the cage she shared with Abby and opened the door. Abby locked it behind her and turned to face her. Abby's hands went to Emily's hips, and Emily's hands went to Abby's neck. "You ready for a show tonight?"

"After the week I've had, this is going to be very relaxing."

Abby and Emily shared a grin and smashed their lips together, earning hollers from the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch's face spread into a grin as he watched Emily and the blonde break apart from the kiss. The partner backed Emily up into the cage door, and smiled when Emily shivered.

The blonde's outfit was a white corset, a pair of tiny silk gloves and silver stilettos. She went to one of the corners and picked up something that Hotch couldn't identify from his position. But he saw Emily smirk at her partner, and the partner pulled Emily's underwear down.

Hotch's eyes grew wide as Emily grasped the bars behind her and held on while her partner plunged the object into Emily. He heard Emily's moan from across the entire club, and he smiled down at the tent formed in his trousers.

…

Emily and Abby broke apart from the kiss and smiled. Abby backed her against the cage door, which was surprisingly cold, and Emily shivered. "What was bad about this case, Em?"

Abby went and picked up a dildo from the corner of the cage. Emily smirked as Abby's hands went to her panties. "Four dead families. Thirteen babies, and three dogs. Why would you kill a dog? And those poor kids."

Emily gasped as Abby's hand found her inner thigh. "I'm sorry Em. Can I make you forget about that?"

Emily smiled and nodded, and Abby plunged the dildo into Emily's clit. Emily's moan made Abby smile and kiss her thigh. "I'm guessing that's a yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch stood up and made his way to the front of the hollering crowd. He stood next to a bald man waving his money around. This made Hotch laugh, the man's glasses were falling off his face and his drink was spilling out of his glass.

When he looked up, he saw Abby pull the dildo out of Emily and throw it into the corner. Emily let go of the bars and walked over to Abby on shaky legs. She grabbed Abby by the neck and smiled before pulling her in for a kiss. Hotch smiled to himself when they pulled apart and looked at the crowd. Abby turned to Emily and knelt down in front of her. She pulled her underwear up past her legs, but before putting them back into their regular position, she kissed her center, earning a smile from Emily.

When Abby stood up and faced the crowd with a smile, the announcer smiled and began the usual speech.

"Alright guys! Our two lovely regulars are doing their usual. Bidders, come up and get a chance with Ellie and Anna!"

…

The music boomed louder and louder as the dildo was pulled out of Emily. When she looked up, Abby was on the other side of the cage smiling. Emily let out a smile as she let go of the bars and began to walk towards her partner. Her legs felt weak, so she quickly grabbed Abby's neck.

"Em's on fire tonight." Abby smiled.

Emily smiled and nodded. "You're right about that Ab's."

Before Abby could speak again, Emily kissed her. The crowd erupted into even more cheers as they broke apart and quietly laughed. They turned to the crowd and smiled. Abby knelt down in front of Emily and grabbed the underwear that was around her ankles. Before she set them back in place, she looked up at Emily as she kissed her core. Emily chuckled deeply and smiled as Abby stood back up and face the crowd again.

"Alright guys." the announcer yelled. Emily and Abby both smiled and looked at each other while Bud, the announcer, talked to the group.

"Em, you cut your hair short. It's really sexy."

Emily twirled a piece of her raven hair between her fingers and smiled shyly. "Really?"

Abby nodded and pushed Emily's bangs away from her eyes. "It's hot."

Emily smiled and they turned back to the crowd and heard Bud yell. "Get a chance with Ellie and Anna!"

As the crowd rushed towards the seven 'paymasters', Emily and Abby walked towards the cell wall and began grinding against the bars. They smiled at their stage names. They were so close to their real names, they never forgot them.

The onlookers that didn't go over to the 'paymasters' walked closer towards their cell with their mouths open and eyes wide. A couple men came back over to their spots after bidding, and Emily's mouth dropped. The one person who she never wanted to see there was smiling at her and gave a slight wave.

Aaron Hotchner.

…

Five minutes later, after more hollers and smiled towards them, Bud smiled and went back to the microphone. Emily and Abby stood in the middle of their cell and waited to see who would take them tonight.

"Alright men, time for the lucky winners to take their bait!"

The crowd hollered and Emily and Abby shared a small smile.

"Anna! Your lucky man. Joseph Miller!"

A short, bald man stepped forward with a huge grin on his face. Abby smiled at Emily as she giggled. Abby crouched down in front of Joseph and motioned for him to come forward. "Hey cutie. You ready to go into the back room and have your dreams come true?" Joseph nodded and smiled wider.

Abby laid a hand on his cheek before standing up. "One moment baby, Ellie needs to get her date first."

Abby stood back next to Emily and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Bug began. "Ellie! Your lucky man of the night. Andrew Howard!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Hotch stepped forward. Emily gulped, her eyes wide, as she saw Hotch walk in front of the cage. Emily slowly walked towards him and crouched down in front of the bars. "Hotch! What are you doing here?"

Hotch smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was on my way home when I saw you leading somewhere besides your house. I was taking the short cut to my house, and I pass here on the way. I saw you come in, and I wondered why you would be coming into a strip/sex club. So I came in, found you getting a dildo shoved up your cunt, so I thought I'd stay."

Emily's eyes were still wide when Abby pulled her up and opened the door. They walked down the steps and stood in front of their men. Two other women, one in a bright blue corset, the other in a gray one, walked into Emily's cage as Abby began walking towards the back.

Emily turned to Hotch and smirked. "You wanna see my after hours job?"

She took his hand and turned around, laying it on her shoulder. "Let me show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, this is discontinued. Got bored with it. Thanks for liking it though! Please take a look at my other stories as well.


End file.
